


The Adventures of Gonta and His Crazy Danger-Obsessed Boyfriend

by habitsayss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsayss/pseuds/habitsayss
Summary: A bunch of self indulgent ougoku oneshots- my first work on ao3 as well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi takes a shower and sees a ghost.

He didn't wait for anyone once his monologue was over. He didn't want to listen to anything they had to say. Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, running for his life so nobody would see him breaking. Comfort was a nice thought, but that was a luxury at this point. He was in too deep to turn back, apologize, make friends, be loved. The only person who cared was gone and it was his fault.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on getting to his dorm. He nearly broke the door in two in a hurried attempt to get it open and flew inside, slamming the door behind him and locking it, throwing trash off his bed and onto the floor and throwing himself onto his bed, staring at the ceiling as he let tears slip down his cheeks.

After his hastened rampage, there was a depressing calm to his still posture. He wanted to scream, cry, yell, claw his own eyes out, and he very well could, considering everyone else was still at the trial grounds, but he didn't.

No, Kokichi simply laid there and hurt, not able to blame anyone but himself. Blaming yourself is a terrible feeling, he decided, even with good reason. He got up, eyes tired and void as his legs carried him to an unknown destination. He arrived in his bathroom, simply standing there for a few moments. His mind exhausted from self loathing and regret, his body worked on its own, removing his clothing and revealing the scars that littered his torso and arms, some battle scars and others self inflicted.

Turning on the water, he made it hot, so hot it burned his skin when he touched it, not that he cared. Pain, agony, he needed something to feel right now. He got into the shower and stood there, facing the wall and not thinking of anything in particular. He stood there and tried to remember how to hurt, his instincts had numbed him to this pain he never could have prepared himself to feel.

He crumpled to his knees first, then fell so he was sitting in a ball. The scalding water hit his head and back, drumming against his bare skin and mixing with the tears on his face.

"I'm so, so, sorry..." He whispered, his voice coming out as a cross between a wheeze and a whimper, barely audible over the shower running. "I hurt you... You're gone and it's all my fault. If I had just not been me for once..."

Kokichi went silent for a long time while looking down at his arms, which were scarred and bruised, and seeing them somehow brought back memories of a better time.

* * *

_"K-Kokichi hurt!" Gonta exclaimed, staring in shock and awe at the smaller's exposed arm._

_"It's been like this for a long time, don't worry about it." Kokichi excused, about to roll his sleeve back down._

_"Still! Who hurt Kokichi?" Gonta asked, his expression holding nothing but concern and worry for the little leader._

_He got no response for a long time. "Kokichi... Kokichi hurt Kokichi..." He responded softly._

_"Huh? Gonta not understand. There two Kokichis?" The entomologist tapped a finger to his chin in confusion, imitating a pose Kokichi struck when he was thinking._

_Tears welled up in the leader's eyes. "I hurt myself, damnit! I did it to myself on purpose!" He shut his eyes tightly, the tears slipping down his cheeks._

_Gonta's eyes widened, but he remained silent, moving to sit next to Kokichi on the bed. He lifted Kokichi's arm, much to said boy's confusion, and pressed soft kisses to each individual scar, not daring to look at Kokichi's face. This was much more important to him._

_Kokichi began to cry. He was an evil leader, shouldn't he hate this? Or maybe it's just been so long since he was treated with such affection and care that he forgot what it felt like. Either way, he needed it more than he realized, and leaned into Gonta, beginning to cry silently._

_When Gonta finished, he pulled Kokichi into a warm hug and wiped away his tears, looking him in the eyes. "Why Kokichi want to hurt Kokichi?" He asked innocently._

_Kokichi looked down. It was unclear whether he was embarrassed or didn't know how to tell Gonta in a way he'd understand._

_"... I don't like myself, Gonta. I hurt myself because I deserve it. I lie so I can be someone else, because I don't like how I really am." He confessed._

_"What Kokichi really like then?"_

_"How I am when I'm alone with you, Gonta." He answered truthfully._

_Gonta had noticed a difference in Kokichi's behavior when it was just the two of them. Of course, he had chalked it up to being tired, as they were mostly alone together later in the day, and had slept in the same bed on multiple occasions. Gonta made a desicion._

_"Well, Gonta like how Kokichi really is. Gonta will always protect Kokichi. Even from Kokichi."_

_"... Thank you, Gonta."_

_It meant more to him than Gonta could ever understand._

* * *

Kokichi choked out a loud sob at the memory. He missed the simpler times, when it was the two of them against the world. Gonta understood so little, but still could read him like a book. He felt safe with him, he even felt happy. It was all gone now.

"And it's all my fault..." Kokichi whispered, heaving another sob as he clambered to his feet, reaching for the blade on the shelf. He had removed the blades from the razor provided a long time ago, and never bothered to put them back. He suffers from a permanent baby face anyway, so it's not like he needs to shave. "Damnit Gonta... How are you supposed to protect me from myself if you're not here?"

As he moved the blade to a blank spot on his wrist, it suddenly fell from his grasp and landed on the floor of the shower with a soft clink. He watched as the stream of water slowly pushed the blade down the drain.

His head traveled downwards to follow it, hair falling into his face and obscuring his view.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

_Kokichi was at Gonta's door again, not wanting to sleep alone. Gonta so trustingly answered, smiling as he saw Kokichi._

_"Hello Kokichi! Come in!" Gonta greeted cheerfully, knowing what he's here for. It's happened almost every night now, and Gonta would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to it at this point. Some part of Gonta loved the fact that the leader that was shrouded in lies and distrust would come to him at night and stay with him, because he trusted Gonta enough to keep him safe._

_Kokichi cracked a tired smile and thanked the larger boy, going into the room and sitting on the bed. Gonta returned to his bed himself and laid down on the other side._

_Kokichi wouldn't be Kokichi if he didn't take a while to get comfortable, finding the right position and rolling about like a bored toddler that's too lazy to walk. It made Gonta smile, when Kokichi acted childish. It was rude, so he'd never say it aloud, but Gonta believed it fit him to be so._

_Finally, Kokichi settled with his frame pressed against Gonta's chest, using all of his armspan to pull his grip underneath Gonta's arms and hugging him that way, allowing the larger to hold him._

_Kokichi was having trouble sleeping that night, and his problem didn't end there. That is, until he felt Gonta's large fingers tangle in his hair, gently brushing it out and running through it, a motion that seemed to soothe him. He relaxed with a cute yawn, shutting his eyes lightly._

_"Mmm... Gonta..." He mumbled._

_"Yes?" Gonta responded._

_But Kokichi was already asleep._

* * *

Kokichi didn't think he could cry any harder. He was wrong. Happy memories flooded back, every single one reminding him that he destroyed that happiness, that he might never be happy again.

The last thought scared him. He tried to get rid of it, as he did with most things he was scared of, but it kept coming back, as most things he was scared of did.

He gasped and sobbed, his heart hammering in his chest as he collapsed to his knees, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of tears that plagued his face. He looked up, to the showerhead, to the sky, to whatever god there is, and he screamed. He screamed in agony, in pain, in what was left of his shattered heart, all that was a part of him, he screamed. The screams turned into wails, the wails turned into sobs, and he soon fell quiet.

"Gonta..." He said softly, water running down his face. He didn't know if it was from the shower or tears anymore. "I'm sorry..."

It was silent for a long time, but he could have sworn he heard the familiar voice.

_"Gonta sorry too."_

With that, Kokichi forced his tired body to his feet, turning the water off and pulling back the shower curtain, grabbing a towel and drying off as he stepped out of the shower.

He didn't bother looking in the mirror as he walked past, towel hanging around his waist as he grabbed some comfortable clothing and changed, leaving the towel on the floor as he got into bed.

He fell asleep that night with the sensation of warmth surrounding him, and large fingers playing with his hair.


	2. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi likes kisses. Gonta likes making his boyfriend happy. Makeout sessions ensue.

Gonta never thought of himself as smart or good at understanding things. And that can be a problem sometimes, as his boyfriend is a very complicated and difficult to understand person. But if there's one thing Gonta understands, it's how much Kokichi loves being kissed. 

The Supreme Leader would never admit it, but after a long time, Gonta learned how to spot this lie when Kokichi continued to kiss him, even after he said he hated it(even though he got some help from Shuichi). 

So one day, when relaxing at Kokichi's dorm after classes, Gonta gently patted Kokichi's shoulder, something they both silently decided was an action wanting attention, and touched his chin when the smaller's head turned. 

Kokichi blushed, for once confused as to what Gonta is up to. He gave him a puzzled look, leaning into the touch nonetheless. 

"Kokichi..." Gonta's voice was soft, and his cheeks tinted pink as he looked down at the boy. "Gonta want to kiss you... That okay? Kaito say gentleman always ask first."

Kokichi's heart swelled. This adorable motherfucker. He bit his lip and nodded, moving closer. He didn't speak unless he had to when it was just the two of them. 

Gonta tilted Kokichi's chin upwards, blushing as he leaned in, his eyes so focused he looked as if he was in a haze, slowly pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was sweet and loving, as most things with Gonta are. But as most things with Kokichi go, that didn't last long. Kokichi found himself wanting more, and leaning in so he could pull Gonta closer, however he was understandably unable to reach the taller's neck, being just barely over half his height. He settled for the next best thing, pushing Gonta onto his back and climbing on top of him, breaking the kiss for only a second before diving back in with more passion than before, straddling Gonta's chest as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Gonta flushed a deep pink, not used to think kind of kissing. He wasn't opposed to it, however, and found himself attempting to give back the same amount of passion without really knowing how. 

Kokichi let out a few hungry hums into the kiss, lightly biting on Gonta's bottom lip. Gonta parted his lips in confusion, leaving enough room for Kokichi to slip his tounge in, attempting to encourage Gonta to dominate him. 

It's not that Kokichi didn't like dominating, it's just that the thought of not being in control is exciting. It's exhilarating to not know what will happen next, to be kept on your toes before you can respond. 

It took Gonta a while to understand he could take charge, but once he did, Kokichi did not regret his decision one bit. Gonta flipped him over so the larger was on top, tangling fingers into his hair as he kissed him deeper, groaning softly into the kiss. 

Kokichi could feel whatever apprehensiveness he had melt away as he mewled quietly, slightly tugging at Gonta's hair in an attempt to bring him closer, listening to the hot groans he received, a bit more roughness put into the kiss. 

In reality, Gonta didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, but he knew Kokichi liked it that way. Keeping that in mind, he held the boy down a bit, feeling his heart race and knowing him well enough to understand he's happy and is loving every second of this. 

Kokichi let out hot hums and mumbles into the kiss, tugging at Gonta more as he started to run out of air. 

Gonta seemed to have the same feeling, as a few moments later the kiss broke, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their lips, both flushed and panting. 

"D-Damn..." Kokichi panted. "Who knew you were such a good kisser, Gonta?" 

Gonta blushed even redder, attempting to fix his glasses. "Um, Gonta, uh...." He spoke shyly, barely able to form a sentence. 

"That was amazing." The smaller said seriously. "We should do that more often." He smirked a little, hugging Gonta close. "But for now, I'm tired. So if you plan on fucking me into the mattress anytime soon, know that you're doing all the work."

Gonta had almost stopped blushing, but at that his face exploded into red. 

Kokichi giggled at his reaction, nuzzling into the taller's shoulder. "Mmm... You're so warm.." 

Once Gonta had calmed down, he finally spoke. "Ah, Gonta is glad Kokichi is happy, but... Kokichi?"

He didn't get a response, as Kokichi was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry they're so ooc this is self indulgent it doesn't have to be good


End file.
